


秘密关系

by glint_of_star



Category: BDSM - Fandom, 公众场合 - Fandom, 高潮控制 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glint_of_star/pseuds/glint_of_star
Summary: 一个梦的扩写，由于太ooc不打tag，基本只有外形像他。





	秘密关系

酒吧里，我就着昏暗的灯光在填一份手写表，朋友带了一个我认识的人来，我没注意继续填着文件。他不动声色地在我左边站了下来，靠着吧台和他左边带他来的人聊天，但是一尺子就打在我的左手背上，我没看清是什么，总之是长条状的硬质物品，钝痛，但是没有发出声音。我躲了躲，以为是他不小心，然后从表格里抬起头，这才发现他是艾因。他刚好结束了一个话题，很优雅转过头，发现我正在小心地看他，就眯起眼笑起来，说：“我想你了，但不代表我不会抽你。”然后示意我把手伸出来。

我好像已经很久没机会和他玩了，有点惊讶他要在外面玩这个，但他说的话就像是咒语，我不受控制地为他即将做的事而兴奋起来，在心里叫了第一声主人，下面也没有预兆地收缩了几下。等我从他那句话的魔力中稍微挣脱开，意识到自己的反应时才发现，他轻描淡写的一句话，我已经全身心做好了准备。这个发现使我更加无法提出任何异议，心里呜咽了两声，只能顺从主人的意思。于是乖乖把两只手放平在台面上。他玩味的眼神一直没离开过我，对我的反应好像很满意地笑了。他的笑美得惊人，但我知道他已经看穿了我，这种被掌控感让液体沾湿了底裤。我突然发现好像不该看主人的脸，于是呼吸紊乱地低头去看已有一条红痕的手背。尺子落了下来，左手又挨了几下之后已经完全不用前戏了。我悄悄把右手也放到他够得着的范围里，尺子同时抽在双手上让我甚至随着它的落下而痉挛。他凑到我耳边说了一句什么，我没有听清，恍惚了一会儿才听懂，他在说，坏孩子需要惩罚。然后尺子更痛地落下了。

还差最后一下。还差最后一下木尺的抽打我就会在酒吧里高潮。但他停了下来。我的呼吸和心跳都乱了，身体不受控地颤抖，面色潮红眼神湿漉地抬眼看他。我知道这不是巧合，是他施加在我身上的控制欲我的欲望和快感完全由他控制，没有他的准许我就不能高潮，我是他的东西。他的气定神闲里藏了这些。我也可以靠这个高潮，但他无声的微笑代表了禁止。他显然是很满意地看着他的作品，我知道这是今晚的第一个惩罚，也是第一个奖励。于是我浑身颤抖着顺从了他的恩赐，盯着他抚摸酒杯的手慢慢把快感压下去。这很困难，他的手很漂亮，而且有太多种办法让我不能自已，盯着它缓缓擦过酒杯表面实在会让我联想到太多东西，让这次不能释放的快感久久不能褪去，更像是一场自我折磨。但这与其是折磨，不如说是他默许了我的越界，默许我在想象中用他的手指自慰，甚至因此刻意用拇指接住了凝结下滑的水汽。我又颤抖了一下，肉穴一跳把股间弄得更湿了些。

朋友终于注意到我异常的脸色，关切地问我怎么了。我说不出话。他此时也假装刚刚发现我面色潮红，用手背贴了贴我的额头，对朋友说要把我送回家。于是他绅士地示意我走在他前面，但我知道是他不愿意错过我的任何反应。我草草向朋友打过招呼，被凝视着一路走出了嘈杂的酒吧。他提前为我打开了后座的门，在我上去后自己也坐上来。我迫不及待地抱住他，贴上他的嘴唇与他亲吻，张开嘴让他的舌舔过我的嘴角和上颚，好一阵才分开。我和他都有些气喘，盯着彼此的眼睛缓解思念与爱意的爆发。


End file.
